


Stuck in a Bind

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Ignis purposefully gets himself captured by men that have been in hiding, and has to wait for someone to come and rescue him.





	Stuck in a Bind

**Author's Note:**

> A friend requested I write her some Somnus/Ignis (Somnis?) for her birthday, so this is what I came up with. ^_^ Please enjoy!

 

* * *

It’s dark, _too_  dark. Ignis turns his head from side to side, trying to figure out if it’s the room that’s dark, or if his vision has become impaired by wherever he is. The last thing he remembers is being on a routine call, his lucky night to be on third shift and this is where it gets him. It turns out that he can’t see anything, so the darkness of where he’s at is impacted by the fact that his vision has also been taken away. Right.

He breathes deep, focusing on the training that he’d gone through at the academy. With his eyes taken away, he checks his other extremities next, and finds that he has zero use of his arms. _Fuck_. Ignis swears, grunting as he tries to yank harder on whatever bindings his captors have placed on him. At least he doesn’t have a gag in his mouth - one small bright side to all of this.

A gunshot rings out somewhere nearby. He continues to struggle with his restraints when he hears a door being kicked open. “Ignis!” He exhales, thankful that _someone_  had his back in this ridiculous call.

“Are you going to help me?” He asks his partner, who he can sense nearby him. “Or am I going to have to do this myself?”

“I don’t have time to help you right now.” His partner remarks. “Just stay put. I’ll come back for you soon.”

Ignis groans loud as he hears footsteps retreating from his area. “As soon as I get out of these restraints, I’m going to kill you!” He shouts at his partner, who answers with a laugh. He groans, and continues to struggle with his bindings, hoping that they’ll give apart before his partner gets back.

More gunfire can be heard, then a quiet silence settles over the venue. Ignis hears footsteps return to his area, and startles when he feels a blade start to work on his bindings. “Warn me, you asshole.” He gripes, as he turns his head from side to side. “Could you get rid of the blindfold first?”

“You look so good like this, though.” His partner teases him, the bindings on his wrists disappearing with a quiet _snap_. He reaches up and yanks off the blindfold, and sees the deep blue eyes of his partner - one Somnus Caelum, looking back at him with a grin on his face. “Hey, babe.”  

His eyes narrow to slits, as he glares at him. “Don’t.” He’s not in the mood for his partner on and off the battlefield, who seems thoroughly amused by his predicament. “You are an asshole, Som.”

“You love me.” The infernal grin on his lover’s face makes him regret ever to agreeing to be partnered up with him. “Come on, the chief wants a report on what happened here.”

“You mean, how did I get captured?” He follows him out of the building, happy to see the red and blue flashing lights. “I would rather go home first.”

“We can’t do that.” Somnus opens the door for him, Ignis sliding into the passenger seat with a sour expression on his face.

Nodding his head, he buckles in and sighs. “I know. I hope it goes by fast, because I could use a stiff drink right now.”

“And a stiff cock too.”

“Som.”

He doesn’t bother to argue with his lover’s comment, because he’s right. He had willingly become a captive, knowing that Somnus would come and rescue him, while taking out the heavy hands that were responsible for his taking in the first place. It had been a flimsy plan that wasn’t supposed to work, but like all of Somnus’ plans, it somehow did. And _that_  pissed off Ignis to no end.

Back at the precinct, he has to endure a long lecture from their chief, who all but screams at him over and over. It’s something that Ignis is used to, because more often than not he’s the fall guy when it comes the scenarios he plays out with his assigned partner. He nods, and replies with the appropriate comments when expected, then waits for his dismissal, which couldn’t have come sooner in his opinion.

Somnus is waiting for him in their civilian car, Ignis happy to be going home. “You know, we probably could have done something different.” Somnus says, as they drive back to their apartment. “Why do you always put yourself into these situations?”  

“Because who else is going to?” He sighs, and shakes his head. “Please, Som. Not tonight. I just want to go home.”

“Got it.”

Ignis takes a shower as soon as they return home, wanting to wash off the grime from his body. He knows Somnus is right - they could have done it differently, but this had been the most effective way to get their perpetrator. Finishing up in the shower, he grabs a towel and begins to dry off, feeling much better now that he’s feeling refreshed.

Exiting the bathroom, he heads into the bedroom and sees Somnus laying in their bed, without a stitch of clothing on. He smirks, and shakes his head. “What part of ‘exhausted’ did you not understand?” He approaches the bed, dropping the towel on the floor. “It’s been a hell of a day for me, Som.”

“And that’s why it should end with a bang. Literally.” Somnus pulls him into an embrace, which he has no will to fight against. “Come on, you know I’m right.”

He laughs, closing his eyes when he feels Somnus’ lips touch his. “I’m glad you came to rescue me.” He admits, as their kisses become a little more sensual.

“Did you think it was going to be Argentum that came to rescue you?” Somnus teases, knowing he’s got a predilection towards the new recruit. “Because, you know - if you want me to roleplay…”

“Stop.” He shakes his head, and brings Somnus back down towards him, silencing him with another kiss. “Let’s just fuck, hmm? You said it yourself - I could use a stiff cock.”

“I did indeed.” The feral grin on Somnus’ face makes his stomach roll, Ignis sinking back into the bed as he watches his lover move to be hovering over him. “Want to come first?”

“I don’t want to think.” Ignis replies, hoping that his lover will take the hint. It had been a very long day, and the idea of putting effort into their amorous play is making him wish he could just go to sleep. But the ache to be played with is stronger than his need for sleep, so he spreads himself open so that Somnus will take the hint.

Somnus’ lips start to kiss a line up from the base of his cock, then come to a rest on the tip. “I’ll take care of you, babe. Don’t worry.”

He never worries when it comes to these sorts of things, as he knows Somnus will take care of him. He always does, in more ways than one. As that thought makes its way through his mind, he feels a wet finger start to push up against his entrance, as the tip of his cock becomes covered by the wet heat of Somnus’ mouth. He groans low, planting both feet on the bed, the finger inside of him joined by another, the two fingers slowly beginning to stretch him open.

His moans become more like desperate whines as he feels a third finger added, the width of the three no comparison to what he knows his lover’s cock will be doing to his body soon enough. His cock is slurped on more, his fingers coming to rest on either side of Somnus’ head, the dark ebony locks feeling nice against his fingers.

“You’re not going to come, are you?” Somnus pulls his mouth off of Ignis’ cock, giving him a look that has Ignis shaking his head. “Why not?”  

“I want you inside me.” He whispers, his cheeks heating up with the admission.

A kiss to his thigh gives him peace of mind. “You always do, babe.” Somnus pulls away from him, this time Ignis aware of the cap coming off the bottle of lube. “Lay back, and stay spread open for me, yeah?”

“Of course.” He nods, and does as he’s instructed, as he watches his lover put lube all over his cock. He groans low, wanting to touch and taste it, but it will have to wait for another time. The exhaustion keeps him hovering in a weird state - almost like he’s already asleep, but not - he’s vaguely aware of how things are moving at half speed right now. “Somnus….Quit making me wait…”

The tip of his lover’s cock pushes up against his loosened entrance. “But it’s so cute, when you become all needy like this.” Somnus brushes his lips against his, as he continues to inch his cock into Ignis’ body. “That’s it, babe - let me in…”

“Hnnhg…” Groaning low, Ignis lifts one knee and feels him slip further into him. He gasps, then releases another groan as his lover’s cock stretches him wide, making little dots of white appear behind his closed eyes.

It doesn’t take long for their rhythm to get going. Ignis brings his own hand to his cock, stroking himself off as he feels Somnus’ cock slide in and out of him. Sweat drips from his brow as they go at it, both keeping themselves on the edge to prolong their copulation. But after the long day that Ignis has had, he can’t hold off for much longer, and with a soft gasp of his lover’s name, he’s coming hard. He hears Somnus whisper his name, and soon feel the pleasant rush of his lover’s orgasm spreading inside of his body. He moans low, nodding his head in his post-orgasmic haze.

His eyes can barely stay open, as he feels Somnus slip out, the soft cloth of his towel now touching his ass. “You are so going to sleep in tomorrow.” Somnus teases him, as they share another kiss while getting settled together under the covers. “You deserve it, babe.”

“Thanks, Som.” Ignis turns his head to kiss him again, before returning his head to his pillow. “Love you….Thanks for always making sure I’m safe.”

“It’s what partners do, Ignis.” Somnus hugs him close. “Sweet dreams.”

He doesn’t reply, as sleep has come to claim him fast. Next time, he’ll listen to Somnus’ suggestions on how to achieve the same result without having to put himself into harm’s way. It might not be the best way to go about things, but that’s how they roll.


End file.
